


Baby it's Cold (Asmodeus x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Asmo gets cold easily and the reader wants to help out
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Baby it's Cold (Asmodeus x GN!Reader)

He hated the winter months for so many reasons. It’s cold, his skin gets dry, his nose is runny… he goes through at least five bottles of lotions and tissue boxes a day, trying to keep from practically dying. Usually he’ll sit in front of the fireplace, huddled up in blankets, until he falls asleep and the fire dies out, making him cold again. He’s just not himself when he can’t look cute and show off his body and winter definitely keeps him from doing so. Belphegor got him a heated blanket one year and he appreciates that thing so much, but it still never gives him the complete warmth he needs. Another time, Lucifer got a heater just for him. People refused to come into his room because it was literally hot as hell, basically a sauna, and Asmodeus still complained about it being cold. 

To you, there was something poetic about the cold. It felt nostalgic and sad, but also dreamy and peaceful. To sit in front of a fireplace, a blanket draped around your shoulders, it seemed like the perfect scene. Or to take a walk and have your breath hang in the air as soft snow flurries began to fall around you, nestling in your hair. The cold was nice to you, it was your friend. It was your excuse to drown in warm hoodies and blankets and drink as much hot chocolate as you wanted to, and it was your excuse to cuddle just a little bit closer to Asmodeus, who seemed like he was about to freeze to death. His rose cheeks turned even darker when he laughed, resting his head on your shoulder as little sniffles escaped him, “T-Thank you, love.. You’re my lifesaver…” What a silly thing to say. 

You wrapped the blanket tighter around the two of you, resting your head atop of his while staring out into the dancing flames. “Silly… I’m no life saver. You just have a weird body, but you won’t die.” At any other given moment in time, he would’ve gasped in shock and become dramatic over the fact that you said his body was weird, but he had to agree with you here, “none of my b-brothers have this issue… I guess I do have a flaw.” he laughed softly, pulling his head back to look up at you, “(Y/N)...?” your name rolled off his lips, a soft but tired smile reaching you. He had been awake most nights, shivering until his heater was finally warm enough to lull him to sleep, “hm?” you brushed his hair out of his face almost too gently, and for once he didn’t protest or tell you you messed his style up, “can you lay on top of me? They say body warmth is the best kind of warmth…”

Of course, seeing that it’s Asmodeus, you should’ve known that he was going to put a joke in there somewhere, but he quickly pulled your hand in his and yanked you on top of him so you didn’t have too much time to think about it. “Hold on.” You were confused until he rolled over a couple of times, making the blanket wrap around the two of you like a burrito, pushing you even closer to him. You laughed, finding actual amusement in the way he was behaving, causing him to frown, “are you laughing at me! Tch… and here I thought I’d do us both a favor and bring us closer.” he was teasing, of course, but it only made you laugh more, shaking your head at his ridiculousness, “I love you, Asmo.” You realized way too late, after you continued to laugh at what you actually had said, abruptly stopping to match his shocked face, “..what?” He heard your words, but he needs to hear them again just so he knows he isn’t crazy. 

You stared at each other, kind of shocked, and for once, he actually was left speechless, “you do?” “I mean… I… it was in the moment, you know? It just… felt right.” It also felt like you were digging yourself a bigger hole, but it’s too late to crawl out of it now. His smile returned, and this time it was he who was laughing, quick to lean up and kiss your cheek, “I love you too, (Y/N)! You’re so cute!” Now it was your turn to stare at him a little dumbfounded, looking at him in disbelief, “don’t look like that… it’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it yet.” He kisses your cheek again, lingering a little longer to whisper into your ear, “although… since you’re feeling the same and you’re stuck to me at the moment… I think it’s safe to say you’re mine.” 


End file.
